


Epigraph

by Aquila_Star



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was almost ready to rejoin the party when he heard it. A voice that sparked his memory, reminding him of someone he hadn't thought about in a long time. He turned his head, tilting one ear toward the deep rumble of the man's voice, a man he hadn't seen in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epigraph

An hour after the show ended, the after party was in full swing. All the guests Kurt needed to impress had arrived, and everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves. Kurt smiled, pleased that his first show was running so smoothly.

Alright, so it wasn't his show _exclusively_ , he had to share it with two other designers, but the reception to his clothing line had been exceptionally enthusiastic. He was very fortunate to have had such an opportunity at so young an age. Only twenty-six and already featured in a highly anticipated fashion show, it was an amazing chance to prove himself to the industry.

It had been a gamble, but one that paid off. Kurt's line had been the big success of the evening, and now, he was the hit of the party. It was both exhilarating and exhausting, so much so that he had retreated to the upstairs balcony to take a breather. He needed a break, badly, needed some time to pull himself together before re-entering the fray.

He turned away from the crowd, bracing himself on the ledge behind him, and took in the view from the windows stretched floor to ceiling on one wall of the building. There were only two other people sharing the space with him, and they were far too wrapped up in each other to notice him, much less bother him. Kurt let the sound of the party below wash over him as he looked out at the twinkling city lights. He could feel a renewed sense of calm overtake him, smoothing out the cracks in his demeanour, soothing his nerves.

He was almost ready to rejoin the party when he heard it. A voice that sparked his memory, reminding him of someone he hadn't thought about in a long time. He turned his head, tilting one ear toward the deep rumble of the man's voice, a man he hadn't seen in years. The voice spoke again and he was sure. The man's tone was warm, sending a shiver down Kurt's spine, and he sounded happy, happier than Kurt had even known him.

He turned a little further, glancing down at the floor below, searching for the familiar face he knew matched the voice he'd heard. His eyes roved through the crowd until they landed on a head of dark brown hair, curling up in the front and brushing the collar of the smart, charcoal grey suit encasing a set of broad shoulders. Kurt turned all the way to get a better look, bracing his hands on the ledge as he leaned forward. There was no doubt about it.

David Karofsky.

Kurt could barely believe how different David looked, how much he had changed in the six years since Kurt had last laid eyes on him. Kurt had a hard time accepting that it had been that long, but it was undeniable.

The last time Kurt had seen David, he had still been struggling with himself, with his issues. After his suicide attempt, the struggle had shifted, becoming outwardly directed, rather than inward. When David had come through the attempt alive, he had gained a new confidence, an internal acceptance of his sexuality that had made Kurt feel proud to know him. It had been quite a change, but David had still struggled with relating to others.

He had been shy and skittish in public, finding it difficult to be open about being gay, unless he was in a group that he was certain would react favourably. His mother had been no help at all. Her continued denial and inability to accept her son drove a wedge into the family, splintering them to pieces.

Kurt had no idea if David still spoke to his mother, it hadn't been long after the divorce that Kurt and David had gone in separate directions. He did know that, despite the divorce, David's mother had continued to push him to enrol in so-called corrective therapy. David had continued to refuse, as adamant as she had been to convince him. He had no longer wanted to change who he was, to deny what he felt. Kurt had been delighted at his insistence that he wasn't sick, that there was nothing wrong with him...it was quite a departure from the scared boy who had kissed Kurt in the locker room during their junior year.

His persistence had clearly paid off.

The man in front of Kurt was a far cry from the shy, insecure youngster he had been. David looked toned and fit, utterly fabulous in his well-fitted suit, a fact that was not lost on Kurt. He let his eyes roam over David's form appreciatively.

Beyond the physical aspects of his appearance, David now possessed a confidence and poise that Kurt found hard to reconcile to the boy he had known. And yet, the evidence was plain to see. David was smiling and conversing easily with a small group of avid listeners, a smaller man, very pretty and much more flamboyantly dressed, clinging to David's arm as if he was afraid David would disappear if he were to let go. Kurt could understand the man's reluctance to let go. David was hot...commanding the attention of all in the vicinity and doing it with ease. Put simply, David was a catch.

Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if David had retained any feelings for him. Kurt's own feelings had changed in the time after high school, when they had spent the summer getting to know each other before moving apart and getting on with their lives. He had been nowhere near being in love, as David had once claimed to be, but he had certainly felt something. Admiration, attraction, a crush, perhaps. Breaking up with Blaine toward the end of his senior year had opened him up to a number of experiences he hadn't conceived of before. That had included the formation of a crush on his former bully. It had come as a surprise, to say the least, and Kurt had kept his feelings a secret, not breathing a word to any of his friends, his father, not even Carole and especially not Blaine.

He had kept it from David as well. David had not been in a place to begin a relationship, and Kurt hadn't either. Considering David's feelings for him, it would have been almost cruel to let on that he returned even the smallest bit of those feelings, so it had remained a secret. Even still, Kurt had been disappointed when David had chosen a college in Chicago, when Kurt himself had been bound for New York.

They hadn't really kept in touch, outside of Facebook, as life had led them in separate directions. The last time he'd seen David had been during Christmas break his sophomore year of college. They'd had an entertaining catch-up conversation at Scandals, an interesting mirror to their first conversation there, when Kurt had seen a new side of David that he hadn't known existed. Like during their first meeting at the bar, David had been moving further toward self acceptance, but he was so much further the second time it had ramped up Kurt's attraction to him, bringing a renewed surge of emotion to the surface.

Still, David hadn't been anything close to as confident as he was that night, at Kurt's first glimpse of him in six years. While the time seemed to have slipped away in the space of a few heartbeats, Kurt was stunned at the transformation in David. This, the man in front of Kurt, was the realization of all the potential David had carried with him, through all the struggles and depression, the conflicts with family and the attempts to hide. All of that was in the past now, and David was who he was meant to be.

Once again, seeing David had brought back all the feelings Kurt had long denied, pushing them to the side and pretending they'd never existed as his life went on. He'd all but forgotten about them, but they were back in force now, leaving Kurt with one overriding thought.

He needed to speak to David, soon.

Just then, David seemed to have noticed that he was being watched, sensing the direction of Kurt's thoughts. He looked up, spotting Kurt staring at him, meeting Kurt's gaze and returning it. Kurt felt a shudder run through him at the contact. David's gaze was as warm and intense as he’d remembered, taking him back to a time when David had looked at him with those same bright eyes, and had declared his love. As the shared gaze went on impossibly long, Kurt felt an inexplicable heat rising up in him. David's expression went from shock to surprise before sliding into a hot, predatory gaze. The suddenness took Kurt by surprise, but it wasn't unwanted by any means. David must have seen something in Kurt's gaze, something Kurt no longer wished to deny.

David dropped Kurt's gaze, turning to lean close and whisper something in his companion's ear. Kurt's gut clenched with irrational jealousy as the beautiful young man looked around before finally settling an appraising look on Kurt. He looked back at David with a nod before turning his attention back to the conversation that had continued on without them. David walked away without a second glance at him, shooting one more look at Kurt before weaving his way through the room toward the staircase.

He reached the stairs, jogging up them two-by-two, and something fluttered in Kurt's belly as he watched.David had certainly changed, his confidence was obvious and his clothes fit him beautifully, whether because he had finally learned how to choose his clothes or he had grown into his body. Kurt didn't know. Perhaps both.

David had reached the top of the stairs and was striding across the balcony with purpose, making a beeline toward Kurt. Kurt tracked David's movements with his eyes, watching intently, He turned to face David, who had come to a stop a foot away from him, almost close enough to touch.

“David,” he said, unable to keep a grin from his face. His smile was mirrored on David's face as he replied, “Kurt.”

They smiled at each other for a moment, drinking in the sight of each other, before sharing a laugh. David reached out a hand, gripping one of Kurt's and using it to pull him into a snug embrace. Kurt didn't resist, falling easily against David's chest and returning the hug enthusiastically. He turned his face into David's neck and breathed him in, even as David squeezed the breath out of him.

He couldn't help but notice that David smelled really good. He also looked good and he felt good, his arms wrapped around Kurt's back, holding him close. They pulled back after what felt like forever, although Kurt could have held on a while longer. Being held by David was as amazing as he'd remembered from the few embraces they'd shared in the past.

Kurt was flustered and confused, his past relationship with David hadn't been close enough, intimate enough, that is should engender this response, despite the crush he'd had. Yet he couldn't deny his feelings. David held him by the shoulders, at arm's length, and looked him up and down, the intensity of his gaze sending shivers through Kurt.

“Wow, Kurt,” he said appreciatively. “You grew up.”

“It's been six years,” Kurt replied with a laugh. “But you've grown up, too. Looking good, Mr. Karofsky.”

Kurt gave David a once over, much as David had given him, then met David's eyes when he had looked his fill.

“Very nice indeed,” he concluded. “And the suit as well. Who picked that out? The David Karofsky I remember couldn't find his way out of the closet without his polo shirts and baggy jeans.”

David laughed, his cheeks reddening with a blush as his eyes fell to the floor.

“Yeah,” David admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, one that Kurt remembered well. “I kind of hired a stylist.”

“A stylist, really?” Kurt asked, surprised.

“I was informed very emphatically, that I would need an update to my 'look',” he said, using air quotes for emphasis, “if I wanted to be a successful agent.”

“Well, if you needed style help, you should have called me up,” Kurt said with a smirk, unable to stop himself from reaching out and tugging on David's lapel, drawing his hand down to where the fold began and smoothing it out.

“I thought about you, actually,” David said quietly, his voice low and deep. “I wondered if I should call you, but I was still in Chicago, and I wasn't sure if you would mind, so...” he trailed off, diverting his eyes once more. Kurt realized that, no matter how far he'd come, no matter how he'd grown, there was still a small boy in David who was unsure of how people felt about him, if they liked him, if he deserved to be liked. It was a sobering thought.

“You can always call me, David,” Kurt replied, reaching out once more to grip David's forearm, hoping to reassure him. “Don't hesitate in the future, alright?”

“I won't,” David said. He lifted his face once more, looking into Kurt with beautiful hazel eyes that Kurt felt could see through him. Kurt broke the gaze this time, looking out over the party to regather his thoughts. David was still watching him when he turned back, but it wasn't as intimidating as it had been a moment ago.

“So, you're a big-shot sports agent now?”

“Something like that. Maybe not a big shot, but I'm working on it.” David smiled at him and moved closer, leaning on the ledge beside Kurt, his arm brushing Kurt's side. “What are you doing these days?” he asked.

Kurt stared at him with confusion written all over his face.

“But-” he said, his brow furrowed. “Do you know what this party is about, David?”

“Some kind of fashion thing,” David replied. “I'm not really sure. Christopher insisted he needed some arm candy for the party, and apparently I was it.”

“And Christopher is?” Kurt asked, his stomach churning.

“My best friend,” David said. “He reminds me a lot of you, actually. He likes music and theatre, not to mention fashion. All that artsy stuff.”

“Ah,” Kurt said with a laugh, relieved that the pretty boy downstairs, whom David had arrived with, was merely a friend. “Well, it is a fashion thing. You didn't come to the show?”

“No, I had a meeting that ran late,” David informed him.

“Oh, that makes sense,” Kurt said, nodding. “Well, it was a show put on by two of the industry’s hottest new stars, with an added showcase to introduce an astonishing young talent.”

“Oh, right,” David said, nodding along, although Kurt thought he could see David's eyes glazing over, just a bit. “But that doesn’t tell me what you do,” he said.

“Well,” Kurt began, leaning closer to whisper in David's ear. “I'm the astonishing new talent.”

“Oh,” David breathed, pulling back to look Kurt in the eyes, but not moving away. They were still very close together, close enough so that Kurt was reminded of how good David smelled, close enough that he could feel David's warmth. His heart began to beat faster, and the fluttering in his stomach intensified.

“Kurt...that's amazing,” he said at last, when the moment between them had stretched impossibly long.

“Congratulations,” he added, pulling back to a more respectable distance. Kurt felt a twinge of disappointment, though he thought it must be ridiculous to feel that way, considering how short a time it had been since David walked back into his life.

“Thank you,” he replied, smiling warmly. “It's a wonderful opportunity. Does that make this your party?”

“Not only mine,” Kurt replied, smirking as he added, “but if you want to think of it that way...”

David laughed, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “I'll just think of it as Kurt's party, then,” he said, to Kurt's delight.

“I certainly won't discourage you,” Kurt replied, finding it impossible not to flirt a little. He'd known David for years, had been through a gamut of emotions and experiences with him, but there was one experience that they had not shared, and suddenly, it was all Kurt could think about. Perhaps it was because of how David had changed, perhaps it was just building on the feelings that had already been there. Kurt wasn't sure, but he knew there was something there, something new.

“Well, if this is your party, then why are you up here alone?”

“I'm not alone now,” Kurt said with a smirk, chuckling as David's brow rose in scepticism.

“I needed a breather,” he admitted. “It got to be too much.”

“Even for an attention whore like you?” David asked, his smirk putting Kurt's to shame.

“Me? I can't imagine what you could mean,” Kurt said, mock offended.

David threw back his head and laughed. “Oh, I'm sure you can't,” he said, grinning widely.

Kurt's heart was pounding even faster as David flirted back, an affectionate smile on his face.

“I really can't,” Kurt said, returning David's smile, happier than he'd felt in ages, fashion show or not. Seeing David again, on this night of all nights, felt like a sign, an opportunity that he could not afford to miss.

Kurt was single, happily so, he'd thought. He'd been focusing exclusively on his career, letting his love life fall to the wayside as he became busier and more focused on developing his clothing line. He had figured that when the time was right, the right man would reveal himself.

And then David Karofsky had walked back into his life.

Time seemed to stretch as they smiled at each other, leaning in close, David's arm once more stretched along the ledge where Kurt was leaning. He wished that he could stay there with David for the rest of the evening, but the murmur of the crown below was ever present, reminding him of the responsibilities he had, both to himself and the guests.

“Kurt!”

He sighed, knowing that his time had come, far too soon.

“Yes, Kara,” Kurt replied, giving David a regretful look.

“I have several people asking for you,” she said, her voice stern. “Some that you would do well to speak with.”

“I'm sorry I've been so long, but I ran into an old friend.” Kurt gestured to David as Kara came to a stop in front of them, glancing at him disdainfully before turning to pin Kurt with a steely gaze.

“That's lovely, but this party is an opportunity for you to further your career. Which you can't do if you are up here chatting with old friends.”

Kara was Kurt's mentor and a good friend, though sometimes she seemed more of a drill sergeant. She could be a little brusque, but she had never steered Kurt wrong. He trusted her implicitly.

“You can catch up another time,” she said curtly. “Now you need to get back to your admirers.” She gestured toward the stairs.

“I'll be down in a moment, Kara, thank you,” Kurt replied, staring at her pointedly, waiting for her to take the hint.

“Two minutes, or I'll be back.” she said, reluctantly giving in. She turned her glare to David for a second before spinning on her heel and walking back toward the stairs.

“Sorry about that,” Kurt said, once he and David were alone once more.

“No, she's right, you need to get back to it,” David said, the sincerity in his voice tempered with clear disappointment.

“I suppose,” Kurt agreed, but he didn't move. David waited, not moving either.

“Promise me something,” Kurt said at last, resting a hand on David's forearm, feeling the muscle through the layers of his clothing.

“Anything,” David said, meeting Kurt's gaze evenly.

“Promise you won't leave without saving goodbye,” Kurt said. “I want to see you again, David.” The air between them thickened noticeably. David swallowed before answering.

“I promise,” he said. “I really want to see you again, too.”

“Give me two hours. Meet me up here in two hours, okay?”

“Okay,” David said, smiling at him, stirring up the flutter in Kurt's stomach again. He squeezed David's arm again, letting go with great reluctance before turning to walk away.

“I'll see you soon,” he called over his shoulder as he went. Glancing back, he was thrilled to see David watching him go, as intense as ever.

As he rejoined the party, he forced David out of his mind and focused on what he was there to do. He couldn't let this opportunity slip through his fingers, not after all the hard work he'd put into it. He was also certain that he couldn't let David walk out of his life again, but on that score he was reassured. He knew that David wouldn't walk away, so he was able to put that aside and get the job done.

He didn't even have time to clock watch. He schmoozed his heart out, smiling, shaking hands and acting humble, accepting all the compliments tossed at him, even the ones he could tell were false and overly sugary. It didn't matter that certain members of the industry were reluctant to congratulate him...most of them loved his line, and that was enough for him. He'd win them over next time, he was sure.

By the time he thought to check his watch, it was ten minutes short of the agreed two hours, and the flutters were back in Kurt's stomach with a vengeance. He'd caught sight of David several times, usually with Christopher not far away, and each time, his chest had given a little twinge. The party was still going strong, but Kurt was reaching the limit of his endurance. Most of the people he'd needed to schmooze were gone, those left were the younger crowd, staying around for the booze and the potential hook-ups more than the buzz of the show. Kurt excused himself from the last in a line of identical conversations, and headed to the stairs.

As he moved through the room, he spotted David's friend Christopher, wrapped in the arms of tall, slender man, the two of them locked at the lips. David was nowhere to be seen, but Christopher didn't seem to care, clearly having found his man of the night.

Kurt hoped David's absence meant that he was waiting upstairs, and when he reached the balcony, he was happy to see he was right. David was standing against a pillar, facing out toward the ever-twinkling city lights. There was a tension in his shoulders that made Kurt long to run his hands over them, kneading and squeezing until all of that tension was eased away under his palms. Of course, David would have to be naked for that to work, wouldn't he?

There was no one else on the balcony, which was a great relief after what Kurt had endured during the last two hours. The last thing he wanted at the moment was another demand, another person expecting him to be Kurt Hummel, designer extraordinaire, rather than just Kurt, exhausted young man.

He walked up to David and stood beside him without speaking, staring out the window, letting the possibilities of the city recharge him.

“All done for the night?” David asked finally, turning to face Kurt, his back now against the pillar.

“Yes, thank god,” Kurt said, flexing his shoulders and letting his head fall forward, neck muscles protesting. “Talking yourself up to a crowd is more exhausting than you might think.”

“I can see that,” David said. Then, in a bold move that made Kurt's knees go weak, he slid a hand over Kurt's shoulder and across the back of his neck, seeking out the knots with his strong fingers.

Kurt couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan as David moved into place behind him, one hand on each of Kurt's shoulders, and set to kneading the tension from Kurt, like brushing off a dusting of snow. The ache in Kurt's neck fell away, being replaced with a new tension at the feel of David's fingertips on his skin.

Eventually, the massage slowed as David eased up the pressure, turning the firm massage into a gentle rub, ending with a sensual caress before falling away as David took a step back. Kurt hadn't even realized how warm he was until David moved away, clearing his throat as he retook his position against the pillar. Kurt turned to face him at last, nerve endings tingling at the sense memory of David's hands, and the way they worked his muscles.

“David,” Kurt said, his voice soft, barely above a whisper. “Wow. That was...thank you.”

“You're welcome,” David replied, his voice rough. Kurt looked up at him, not surprised to see the heat he felt reflected in David's eyes. That was when Kurt knew for certain that David's feelings for him, however they had evolved over the years, were real and definitely not platonic.

“David, I-” Kurt began, but David cut him off, taking a step forward once more, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand to pull him closer.

“I want to kiss you,” he said plainly. Kurt gasped, stunned by David's boldness. That was another thing that had changed...David had always been bold, but usually his passion had been turned in the wrong direction, or expressed in an inappropriate manner. But this, this was completely different. The timing was right, the situation was right, and the fact that David was asking for Kurt's approval before diving in took everything to a whole new level.

“Yes, please,” Kurt whispered, his breath catching in his throat. David's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't say anything, just pulled Kurt closer with their joined hands. Kurt went easily, although his hands were clammy and his legs were shaky.

There was no hesitation on David's part. He slid his free hand around Kurt's neck, brushing his cheek tenderly and threading through his hair before cupping his neck, pulling him closer. The hand that wasn’t clasped in David’s wrapped around his back before Kurt lost track of everything but the feel of David's lips on his.

The kiss was soft, exploratory, their lips met softly and moved tenderly, testing before pressing harder. Kurt couldn't restrain a gasp as David kissed him deeper, drawing Kurt's lips between his, and biting gently, tugging on Kurt's bottom lip with his teeth. He drew away slowly, letting their lips slip apart as they both breathed heavily. David pressed his forehead to Kurt's, drawing in a deep breath, whispering Kurt's name on the exhale.

Kurt was almost shaking with anticipation, wondering if David was really going to kiss him, or if he would have to do it himself. But when David breathed his name, his voice low and shaky, Kurt knew that it wasn't lack of desire that was holding David back, rather, it was an over abundance.

Just when Kurt's patience was stretched beyond his endurance, David leaned back in and claimed his mouth again, this time with a depth and vigour that Kurt had not been expecting. It was torrid and so deep that Kurt had to let go of David's hand and cling to his shoulders instead, needing the stability they offered.

David's newly freed hand rose up to join the other, cupping Kurt's cheek, fingers gripping his neck firmly as their mouths worked in tandem, tongues sliding and tasting, reaching for whatever they could. The way David held him took Kurt back to that day so many years ago, to the first time David had held his face and kissed him, but it seemed like ancient history now. Instead of being shocked and repulsed as he had been then, Kurt felt safe, willing to be held and desperate for more. More of David's hands on him, more of his mouth which was moving so skillfully and deeply against Kurt's, more of the passion that burned between them, finally in a time and place where it was allowed free reign to take them where it would.

Kurt was stunned, blown away by the aching want that David was pulling from him. The kiss deepened again and they moved closer, Kurt's arms wrapping around David's shoulders while David's hands slid down, wrapping around Kurt's back. Kurt groaned at the loss of warmth on his neck, but when he felt David's hands spanning his back, large and strong, he melted into the embrace.

Kurt wasn't sure how long it went on for, David's mouth on his, his hands roaming over Kurt's back while Kurt clutched his shoulders tightly, kissing back with every feeling he'd held for David, for so long. Finally he pulled back, gasping for air even as he held David close, letting his arms drape around broad, strong shoulders. He turned his face to the side before he leaned in to kiss David again. He wanted to, but he knew there was only so far they could go, here.

His plan to cool down a bit was completely blown apart when David leaned closer and kissed his neck, starting under the ear and moving down slowly, laying sensual kisses all along the length of it, slowing when he reached the juncture of Kurt's shoulder, sucking gently. Kurt shivered, sparks shooting through him, centred where David's lips were on his neck.

“David,” he whispered, eyes closed as he tried to pull himself together. The night had been partially what he'd expected, exhausting and tiring, but then David had taken it and made it a night to remember. And it still wasn't over yet. The fact was, they had to move elsewhere for it to continue.

“David, please,” Kurt said, trying again to pull back. He succeeded this time, when David let go suddenly, taking a step back, his hands slipping off Kurt altogether. He leaned back against the pillar, dropping his head and staring at the ceiling, breathing hard.

“I'm sorry, Kurt...I-” he said, but Kurt cut him off, stepping in and pulling David's head down with a hand on his cheek. He recovered from the loss of warmth quickly and realized with a shock what was going through David's mind. When had Kurt pulled back and asked David to stop, he was sure that David had flashed back to their first kiss, to Kurt's frantic rejection in the locker room seven years ago.

But Kurt's hesitance had nothing to do with rejection, and everything to do with a need for a much more private setting to continue.

“David, no,” Kurt said, forcing David to meet his gaze. He could see the anguish in David's eyes, and it hurt him to see it. He already knew how much David had changed, had known that before he had ever left Lima, but it was more clear than ever how much he tortured himself over his treatment of Kurt in high school.

“Stop it,” he said. “Stop beating yourself up about high school. It's over, it's done, it was forgiven and forgotten a long time ago.”

“Okay,” David said, nodding, but the sorrow was still in his eyes.

“I was going to say, we need to move this somewhere more private, don't you think?”

“You...really? You want to...” Dave said, his vulnerability on show. It was written all over his face, in stark contrast to the confidence he had worn earlier in the night.

“Hell yeah, I do,” Kurt said, moving in closer, pressing his body against David's. “I want to take you home. Can I?”

“Yes, please,” David said, mirroring Kurt's earlier words, a smile spreading across his face. He put his hands back on Kurt's hips, squeezing and pulling Kurt closer. “I thought for sure you were gonna give me the boot.”

“Not a chance. I'm not letting you get away again, David Karofsky.” Kurt pulled back once more, taking one of David's hands and pulling him in the direction of the stairs. “Let's go.” 

 

*

Kurt had a limousine hired for the night, which came in very handy. Not only did they not need to worry about hailing a cab, but it gave them a certain degree of privacy, which was a good thing. Once Kurt had corrected David's assumption that Kurt was rejecting him, David hadn't been able to keep his hands off. While they'd waited for the limo to pull up, he'd stood behind Kurt, hands on his hips, his body pressed snug against Kurt's. He hadn't moved, there was no inappropriate grinding or anything too bold for the public street they were standing on, but he hadn't let go and occasionally his lips would drop onto Kurt's neck, warm and moist, reminding Kurt of the magic they'd worked upstairs and promising more of the same.  
It was the same once they were in the limo. The trip to Kurt's apartment was short, which was a good thing as Kurt wasn't sure how long he could hold off before tearing at David's clothes, he was so worked up. David had held the car door open for him and then slid in behind him, one arm stretched across the back of the seat as he pressed in close to Kurt.

Not that Kurt was complaining. Once they were underway, David's arm moved from the seat and wrapped around Kurt's waist, pulling him even closer. He leaned in and set to work on Kurt's neck again, wasting no time at turning Kurt on all over again. 

“God, David,” Kurt said, letting himself fall against David's body, one hand gripping his knee for some support before he became completely boneless. 

“This okay?” David whispered, his breath hot on Kurt's neck.

“Yeah,” Kurt replied, turning his head to capture David's lips instead. The kiss was immediately hot and wet, open mouthed with enough tongue to have Kurt hard and aching in an instant. It had been far too long since he'd had any intimate, sexual contact with anyone and the fact that it was David made it better, made it so much more intense. 

Kurt felt the vehicle stop long before he was ready to end the kiss. It appeared David was equally frustrated with the brevity of the trip, if the growl he gave when Kurt pulled back was any indication. 

“Time to go upstairs,” he said, breathing hard. He thought David might resist as he had the last time Kurt had insisted on a change of location, but the clarion call of privacy and nakedness was apparently a strong motivator. 

“Good, let's go,” David said, taking Kurt's hand and pushing the door open. Kurt followed him out, stopping to thank the driver and give him a tip before turning and leading the way to his front door, hand still clasped in David's.

When they entered David wasted no time heading toward the elevator, but Kurt was aware that the ride would provide too much temptation to resist, as well as creating a potential spectacle for his neighbours. It would also delay his plan of getting himself and David naked as soon as possible, so he tugged David's hand and headed in the direction of the stairwell instead. 

Luckily, Kurt's apartment was on the second floor, so they only had to climb one flight of stairs and walk down a short hallway before they were at Kurt's door. He dropped David's hand and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door with proficiency borne of practice. 

Once inside, he turned, closing the door behind David, only to find himself pressed up against it as the other man leaned in close, sliding his hands over Kurt's hips and down to his ass, squeezing roughly as he captured Kurt's mouth. Kurt didn’t even try to resist this time. He let his keys fall onto the floor beside him and responded fervently, wrapping his arms around David's shoulders and returning the kiss, his body surging forward to get as close to David's as possible. 

David pinned him to the door with the sheer size and weight of his body as they kissed wildly. It didn't last very long however, until David was pulling at Kurt's clothes, unbuttoning his waistcoat and then his dress shirt, not pulling them off all the way, just creating enough space so that he could get his hands on Kurt's skin.

Kurt gasped when he'd succeeded, shocked at how amazing David's hands on his belly felt. It had been far, far too long, and now it was going far too quickly, but Kurt didn't have the will or desire to stop it and slow down. He responded by sliding his hands around and pushing the jacket off David’s shoulders. The attempt was met with resistance, as David was loathe to remove his hands from Kurt's bare skin until Kurt insisted, pulling back out of the kiss and hissing a sharp, “Off,” and pushing harder.

David growled again, but he acquiesced, pulling his hands out of Kurt's shirt and letting Kurt push his jacket off. He took the opportunity to do the same to Kurt's, stripping him of both jacket and waistcoat before diving in again with his lips, kissing Kurt momentarily before letting his lips slide down Kurt's neck to his pressed, white collar. David's hands hadn't stopped working, once the top layers were gone he had set in immediately on Kurt's shirt buttons, starting where he'd left off and working his way up Kurt's chest. 

Kurt's fingers were busy undoing David's buttons, but his progress was slowed by the hot lips on his neck, stalling altogether when David pulled his collar open and dropped even lower, sucking harshly on the tender skin at the base of Kurt's neck.

“God, David,” Kurt said, clutching his shirt as a lifeline as his knees weakened. 

“Mmm,” was David's only response. His hands having slipped down to Kurt's ass once more, this time taking advantage of the lack of clothing to slip under Kurt's belt and grip his cheeks, the touch setting Kurt afire. Kurt shifted, straddling one of David's legs for support, gasping as his hard cock came into contact with David's hip, coaxing a moan from David as his cock was pressed into Kurt's body in turn. 

“Still too many clothes,” Kurt muttered, letting go of David's shirt, which he had succeeded in unbuttoning, and dropping his hands to David's belt. He tugged at it until it gave, pulling it apart and unfastening the button beneath. 

David had let up his attack against Kurt's neck, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder instead, panting harshly as he watched Kurt undo his pants, pushing the flaps aside and reaching in to tug David's impressive erection out of his boxer briefs. 

“Kurt, please,” he whispered desperately as Kurt squeezed his cock, feeling it jump under his fingers. David was gripping Kurt's hips now, hard enough to bruise, his breath coming ever harsher. “Not fair.”

He didn't elaborate, but Kurt knew what he wanted immediately. He let go of David and fumbled with his own pants, slightly hampered by the fact that David hadn't let go of his hips and was still leaning on his shoulder. He managed to pull his pants open, which seemed to be a signal to David. His hands slid from Kurt's hips, pushing Kurt's hands out of the way and sliding one of his own into Kurt's briefs, gripping his cock with an unexpected tenderness, completely at odds with the desperation they were both feeling. 

They pushed their pants and underwear out of the way, feeling each other with tentative hands as gentle touches the became quicker, more firm, pulling each other ever nearer to their climax. David lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder and pushed his body closer, kissing him passionately. He let go of Kurt's cock and pressed in closer, pushing Kurt's hand out of the way until they were flush, naked chests and cocks coming together. 

Then David's hands were back on his ass, and Kurt's were wrapped around his back, inside David's unbuttoned shirt. The skin under his hands was warm, but it was nothing compared to the heat they were generating between them as they thrust against each other. The tenderness seemed to have passed and the desperation returned. They kissed, wet, messy and unrestrained, clutching each other as they rubbed their bare cocks together.

Kurt was overcome, he'd never been filled with such an intense need, with such awareness of the person he was with, such awe of the position he was in. He pulled David closer, clutching his shoulder beneath his shirt, one leg lifting to wrap around David's waist in an attempt to get even closer. David obliged, moving one had back to grip Kurt's thigh and tug it higher, allowing them an angle that brought their cocks together tighter in the space between their bellies. 

The friction was heightened in their new position, ramping Kurt's arousal up a few notches, so much that he had to pull away from David's kiss, gasping in a need for more air as his orgasm approached, ever quicker. David was getting closer as well, if his unrestrained groans and tightened grip on Kurt's ass were any indication, and it just pushed Kurt even higher. 

“Kurt, I'm...I-” David stammered, before turning his head and sucking Kurt's neck in the same spot, the base of his throat, a spot Kurt was certain would bruise, already tender from David's earlier ministrations. The sensation was all Kurt needed, as David worked the tender nerve endings on Kurt's neck, driving him over the edge and into his climax. 

His release was hot against his belly and cock, coating David as well, providing what David needed to reach his own release, his come joining Kurt's a moment later. They came down from their orgasms, the air between them hot with their panting breaths, Kurt's leg slipping from David's waist as his muscles gave in to post-orgasm lethargy. 

They slumped like that, Kurt against the door and David against him, his hands coming up to wrap around Kurt's back, holding him with the same tenderness with which he'd touched Kurt earlier. Kurt's chest tightened, filled with emotions that continued to take him by surprise.

“That was...frantic,” Kurt said at last, leaning his head back against the door.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” David said, leaning against him. “It's a little too much, is all.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, threading his fingers through David's hair. 

David pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes, but this time, instead of the intense confidence Kurt had seen in him earlier, he was filled with a vulnerable insecurity. 

“You remember how I felt about you in high school right?” David replied. “Senior year?”

“I remember Valentine’s Day, David,” Kurt said softly. 

“Then you remember what I told you. And what you said after I did.”

Kurt nodded, his throat suddenly thick with the memory. He had refused to believe that David loved him then, he'd convinced himself that it was just an infatuation, that David didn't know him well enough to love him. He'd held onto that belief, letting it comfort him during David's subsequent recovery from attempted hanging. He told himself that David would be alright, no matter what. 

It was a belief he'd managed to hang on to for six years. 

“You were wrong,” David said simply, his eyes filled with a dull pain and a longing that stunned Kurt. “I didn't just think I loved you, Kurt.”

“I know,” Kurt whispered. He wanted to lean in and give David a kiss of reassurance, but he didn't think that David was finished. 

“It's never really gone away,” he continued, dropping his gaze to Kurt's throat, his thumb gently brushing the tender spot where Kurt knew a bruise was forming. “It's...all these years, it's just kind of there, you know? I've dated other guys, and I liked them, I could have even fallen in love with a few but...I've never stopped regretting you.”

“David,” Kurt said, but David still wasn't finished.

“I never stopped regretting what I did to you, even though I knew you'd forgiven me. I never really believed I'd have had a chance, even if you weren't in a relationship then, but...there it is,” he said, swallowing heavily and looking up to meet Kurt's eyes again.

“I didn’t believe it when you said yes, even after I kissed you. Until you kissed me.”

“I didn't want you then,” Kurt said, deciding that honesty was the best plan in this case. “Not on Valentine's Day. But after, during the summer, I...we'd gotten closer and I knew you a bit better, and I kind of developed a crush on you.”

“You did?” David asked, his eyes wide with shock. “Why didn't you say anything?”

“It wasn't a good time, was it? You were off to Chicago and I was going to New York, and I'd just got out of a long relationship that I was still a bit bitter about. Besides, you were still finding yourself, David. It just wouldn't have been right, then.” Kurt could see David's expression change as he realized the truth in Kurt's words. 

“You're right, I know you are,” David admitted, smiling faintly. “But it still stings a bit, you know. All those years, pining after the unattainable, when you were...attainable after all.”

“I was,” Kurt said. “I thought of you a lot. I convinced myself it was for the best, and now I really believe it was.”

“Well, it turned out all right,” David said, reaching up to brush the hair off of Kurt's forehead. “And the timing is right now, isn't it? You don't have a boyfriend who's going to barge in and try and strangle me, do you?”

Kurt laughed again. “No, no boyfriend. And the timing is right. We're both in New York and single, and we're both ready. I don't want this to be a one-off, David.”

“I don't either,” David agreed. “I love you, Kurt. And maybe I don't really know you anymore, maybe I just love the memory of you, but it won't take long for that to change.”

“I hope not,” Kurt replied. “And my crush on you? It's back, and then some.”

“Good,” David said, his smile bright. “So, Kurt Hummel, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, please,” Kurt said, repeating his words from earlier. “And now that's settled, why don't you take me to bed, boyfriend? I'm getting a little cold and, quite frankly, I feel disgusting.”

“Bed, then. Shower first?”

“Lead on,” Kurt said. 

“It's your house, Kurt,” David reminded him. 

“Oh,” Kurt said, blushing. “Then move, Hamhock, and let me lead.”

“Whatever you say, Fancy,” David replied cheekily, but he moved to the side, letting Kurt go. Kurt pushed himself off the door and kicked his pants off, before reaching out to take David's hand. He turned and pulled it, walking backwards toward the bathroom, grinning at David mischievously.

“Hurry up and I'll let you try out my conditioner. It's not just good for your hair, you know.” Kurt winked at him, but the tease wasn't necessary. David followed him without hesitation, his eyes hot with desire. It was going to be a long, amazing night, Kurt knew it.

And possibly, probably...an amazing life, now that they'd found each other again. Kurt couldn't wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> This written for a picture prompt, one that grabbed me as soon as I’d read it. The prompt is [here](http://dingdongimdead.tumblr.com/post/27971048170/i-kinda-want-fic-written-with-a-scene-like-this-in).
> 
> This fic is so far unbeta-ed, though it's been heavily proofread. I'm in the market for a new beta or two for this pairing, as my regular betas have real life and fandom/pairing conflicts. If you or anyone you know is interested in beta-ing for me (I've got a 36k fic complete with a longer sequel in the works and I will definitely need help with that.) please feel free to send me a message. It would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
